1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a broadcast receiving apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a broadcast receiving apparatus which accumulates and stores a status value of a broadcast signal and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A representative apparatus of image display apparatuses is a television (TV), which tunes to broadcast signals transmitted from a broadcasting station according to user's selection and displays the broadcast signals on a screen. With the development of multimedia technology, such a television is undergoing a gradual transformation from an analog format to a digital format.
A digital broadcast receiver has a role of receiving various channels through a tuner, and demodulating and outputting the channels to a display. In the process of processing channels, the intensity of a signal may change depending on channel or on time slot for a single channel.
That is, in some situations a user may not be able to watch a broadcast due to a weak signal which intermittently occurs. In this case, even if the user requests service from a broadcast content provider or a broadcast receiver manufacturer to fix a problem that occurred in the past, the user may have difficulty recreating the problem.